Love and War
by Jenova-chan
Summary: In a dark Russia, two shattered souls linger. One with tainted memories, one with a broken heart. One kows what he's looking for, the other is emotionless... will they get to know the truth? Gets better later ReixKai
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeelooooo. My second fic! **

**I can update cuz there is more on my comp but if no one's reviews I not going to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own...bla, bla bla. If I did Kai and Rei would defenetly not just be friends...**

Chapt. 1

The story begins at night in an abandoned storehouse in the slum neighbourhoods.

Two people, one tall and blue haired and one big, dark haired man, was in the building.

Dark haired man(raw, dark voice): Are you prepared to take this mission, Kai?

The blue haired, younger man stepped out from the shadows. When his face were lit up by the pale moonlight, you could see the crimson red eyes and two blue triangles on both cheeks. His eyes had an odd expression, almost like they were belonging to a dead.

Kai(cold, emotionless voice): Yes, sir.

Dark haired man: Good boy. This could be a chance for you to climb a step closer to the big reward.

Kai: Yes, sir.

Dark haired man: The person you're going to annihilate is the rebels leader and all thieves ruler. He can be tricky to find and capture but remember, how tempting it may be to put a bullet through his rebellious heart, take him to Mr. Voltaire alive.

Kai: Yes, alive. His name?

The answer rang out like an icy wind and had a cold echo:

_Rei Kon._

The same time but a different place.

A raven haired young man sat on a rooftop, bathing in moonlight. His jet black hair was pulled back in a ponytail witch had white silk wrapped around it, and it ended right above his ankles. His black bangs was held up by a blood red yin and yang headband.

His face was very different from others. He had pointy ears, his eyes had an amber like colour, almost like gold, and over his lips there was two sharp fangs. This could be explained, since he wasn't all human. He had a rather large amount of neko-jin blood in his body. That specific type of blood made him look more like a cat or tiger, and all his senses were twice as good as regular humans.

???(whispering): Rei, are you there?

Raven haired boy(Rei)(talking low): Yes, Max. I'm up here. I'm coming down to you.

Rei rose up and jumped whiteout a sound down from the roof down to a blonde boy and landed with a cats acrobatically . The newcomer gasped and jumped slightly.

Max(irritated voice): How may times do I have to tell you!? I get nervous when you're jumping around like that!

Rei(teasing voice): Aawww, lil' Maxie is afraid of heights, or were you worried about me? Seriously speaking, you sound like my mom.

Max: Gah! I never should have come here. You little cat nose told you that I was here before I spoke didn't it?

Rei: Yup, it did. In fact I could hear and smell you 40 minutes before you came. And my famous sixth sense felt that someone I knew was coming. So why are you here?

I doubt it was just to say hello in the middle of the night.

Max: I started looking for you early today! You're impossible to find when you move around all the time! It was pure luck that I found you! Anyway, we've got some bad news at the headquarter.

A new move from them.

Rei immediately became serious. His beautiful golden eyes became harder and the playful smile disappeared. The silvery shine from the moon made an mystical aura around him and it seemed that Rei was somehow combined with not just the human ground, but also all of mother nature.

Rei(angry voice): What have they done this time? They haven't hurt my guys have they?!

Max(calming voice): No, of course not! They wouldn't find them anyway, since our men learned how to camouflage and fight from you, Rei.

Rei: Phew! For a moment there I thought... but enough of that. Let's get back to the hideout.

Max: Yes. That would be the best thing for now.

He gave Rei one of his characteristic smiles and made a peace sign whit two of his fingers.

The blonde started to walk against a black car witch was parked by the side of the building. He stopped when he realised that his friend wasn't following him.

The raven haired teen stood like a statue, bathing in moonlight, shadows playing over his face were the two orbs of gold sparkled, the two fangs glittered white and sharp and the wind running smoothly in his onyx black hair and in his Chinese clothes.

Max(surprised voice): Why aren't you coming? I thought that we were headin' back now. Aren't you coming with me Rei?

Rei growled deep inside his throat. He smiled again and made an unpleasant giggle.

Rei: Yes, I'm comin' to the h.q. but not in a car. You'll se I get there faster than you do just by myself, and this night is idealistic for hunting. I can feel how it's calling me.

Max sighted and got his cheerful attitude back. He giggled and made thumbs up.

Max(teasing, happy voice): Oh, you're gonna' plunder a restaurant again? Or is the lord of the thieves thinking about clean a hose out of jewellery? I thought that you were out on a nightly stroll yesterday night?

Rei laughed. The aura around him broke to sparkling particles which whirled away, carried by the night breeze.

Rei: You certainly know how to put it! Yes, I probably had something like that in mind, but I also have to satisfy my tiger blood and, as you say, jump around a little bit. I guess that I'll be at the hideout before you are.

Max: You wanna' bet?

Rei: I sure do. I say that if I lose I won't... err...let's see...I won't scare you in...let's say... a week?

Max giggled. He knew that he probably would be beaten, but the playful teen couldn't resist a challenge. Even if he was just seventeen he could drive a car better than most people...

Max: Okay! And if I lose I won't tell you to stop your acrobatic night walks in one week. Agreed?

Rei answered with a meow and took off with long, silent jumps and acrobatic skills over the moon-shined rooftops.

The blondette chucked and placed himself in the driver seat.

Max: C'mon Rei, give it your best shoot. Let the race begin.

And he took off with shrieking decks after the tiger like neko-jin.

* * *

**Yay, I'm done! See the button labled 'Review'? Press it...I know you want to...PRESS IT!! hehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! I'm back wether you like it or not! Heheheh... no seriously I only got one review, thousands of thanks to you, darksaphire, I'll try to put the dialouges that way. Hope you like this better!

Anyway, I wont update( and trust me I'm stubborn) untill I'v got at least two reviwes, so pleeeease(does puppy eyes) push the little button labelled 'Go'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Beyblade character (I wish I did) so do not sue me! I have no money!

* * *

Kai:

The night was almost silent, just a vague sound of a kick-starting car .

The pale youth wandered the streets of the Russian city.

Alone.

As long as he remembered he'd closed himself off from other humans. But the thing was, that he just had memories from that when he was fifteen, then it all was covered in shadows.

He never really got the answers to were his parents were gone, or why he didn't remember anything before the age of fifteen. He'd stopped asking.

He never showed any emotion( in very rare cases a tiny bit of anger could be seen, but that was just more frightening). His grandfather, Mr. Voltaire, was the head of the Russian maffia, and he'd raised his only grandchild to become a killer, whiteout feelings, emotion, humanity or pity.

Kai raised his head and ran a hand through his two coloured blue hair and sighted.

He knew what he was supposed to do and hated the first stage of a mission; the research. He was now supposed to use information on that Rei Kon witch his grandfather, Mr. Voltaire, had collected, find Rei Kon, capture him alive and take him back to Mr. Voltaire.

No questions allowed.

He had used the info and seen the only picture the maffia had on his object; a very bad photo, all blurry and it seemed like Rei Kon knew that there was a secret camera... didn't it look like he, in the middle of a ninja jump, was looking straight into the camera and smiled?

Kai shook his head. This guy may be a little harder to find after all... and he looked a bit strange.

Kai picked up the copy of the picture.

Yes, after studying it for two seconds Kai noticed several things that a regular person didn't have.

His object had very dark black hair. Very, veryblack hair. And a tail!? No, it was just his strange, very long ponytail with white fabric wrapped around it. Kai could vaguely se one little pointy ear. And what was that?

Kai raised an eyebrow.

_Fangs?! _

"Hell yeah... like a person could have fangs..." Kai said to himself.

But after a minute closely looking at the photo there was no doubt. It was two sharp white fangs that curled over Rei Kon's lip.But what fascinated Kai the most wasn't the ears, the hair, or even the fangs.

It was the golden eyes.

Two orbs of golden mystery. Like a cat or a tiger...

Actually, when you thought about it, that Rei guy was kinda' good looking...

Kai shook his head violently.

"What am I thinking?! I'm not allowed to feel that! No, I have to do this smoothly, capture him alive and take him back! No emotions!"

Kai breathed out and regained his cold emotionless attitude.

The car sounded closer now, and it was probably just pure luck that Kai in precisely that moment raised his head and faced the moon.

That's when he saw the black silhouette of a...was that a person?... quickly and without the slightest sound jumping over the gaps between the houses whit a speed that a normal, not even the fastest human in the world could keep up with.

But when Kai looked closer... wasn't that a long ponytail that young man had? When the moonlight flashed over the youngsters face Kai saw the thing that convinced him.

The eyes.

They looked like amber jewels sparkling in the pale light.

That was his object. _Rei Kon_. Kai grinned and watched his target run away over a flat roof, do a double volt and disappear, covered in the dark shadows which embraced the nightly environment.

"Now, _Rei Kon_, let the race begin..." Kai whispered coldly and took off to follow the track of the black cat.

Rei:

A black car parked outside an abandoned house in the darker areas of the big Russian city.

The driver, a teen with blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes, stepped outside of the car and laid a hand on the warm motor. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness and the clouds that had covered the full moon, and in doing so they blocked away the little light that had been available. Max sighted.

"I hope I came here before that cat did... otherwise I'll probably never hear the end off it..." he said to himself.

Max started to walk to the door and knocked the special code that everyone in they're rebel troop knew expect a navy-blue haired teen...

"Who were you talking about just now?"

Max jumped, at least one meter, straight up in the air while screaming like just Max could do.

Rei hanged upside-down from the roof just behind him.

"C'mon Max, it's me, Rei. Be quiet, someone can hear you! Shhh, it's okay." Rei said in a soothing voice, trying to calm hi friend down.

Max took a deep breath to calm down.

"Good. Now, come in, the door is open." Rei said, still hanging upside-down.

Max was still a little shaky and glared weakly at the neko-jin "Damn you, Rei! Someday I'll pay back for all those heart-attacks you've given me."

Rei chuckled, jumped down, and laid one arm around his little buddies shoulder and quickly led him into the ruffy, old house.

Kai:

Kai had lost his track off the fast youth he was stalking. In about a hour he'd been running through the filthy streets, chasing a thing that was like a shadow.

But he wouldn't give up. He'd been raised that way.

He sighted, and once again he ran a pale hand trough his two-coloured hair.

Kai began to walk slowly down the filthy narrow street, and began to think.

Exactly why was this Rei, so important that even the big boss wanted him, not dead, but alive?

And why wasn't he given more information? Kai had always got more info, at least what the target was hunted for or what they've been up to recently.

All he found out about his object was what he looked like, his name and his age. He was nineteen. The same age as Kai himself. Oh, yeah! He was some kind of a leader over a rebel group, but precisely what that group had been doing was forbidden information.

Just Mr. Voltaire and his closest men really knew.

Kai was really irritated by that point. "Damn it! Why is this a special case? And this person is not even human..."

Suddenly, a scream cut through the silence of the night.

It didn't sound that awfully far did it...?

Kai even let himself chuckle. An evil smile appeared on his lips.

It looked like he was going to get his answers after all... he took of in the direction of the scream.

"It looks like the hunt has begun once again...here I come Rei Kon."

Rei:

Inside the house, that looked like it would fall apart, it was totally different than outside. Five brand-new laptops stood against the long wall to the left and on the right, there was two tables were papers and all sorts of things were spread all over.

Every computer had at least one man or woman working on it, and there was people everywhere.

"Home, sweet home... it looks like it always do, don't you think Maxie?" Rei said teasingly.

"Stop callin' me "Maxie", my name is Max! And, yeah, this looks like the organised chaos it always is. Come over here." Max pouted and grinned happily.

Max dragged the leader of"organised chaos" over to a laptop where a navy-blue haired teen was working. His red cap laid beside the PC.

"Hi, Ty-meister! Show me watcha' got!" Max poked the teen playfully on his head.

Rei smiled at them "Hello Tyson. What have they done now?"

Tyson punched the happy blondette playfully on his arm.

"Stop calling me "Ty-meister"! I won show ya until you stop!" he said, pointing at the hyper-active teen.

"Rei calls me _"Maxie"_ so I thought up a name for you too! If Rei can, I can!"

Rei held up his hands and laughed. "Well, I'm your boss, so I'll call you whatever I want! Isn't that practical?"

"It's not fair! Anyway, I've hacked into their computer system, took me three days but it was worth it. They sent out a newbie on us. All information I could get on him was that his name is Kai Hiwatari and he's three years older than me, bout' you age Rei, twenty. I've got a pic of him too somewhere..." Tyson's voice slowly faded when he saw the expression on Reis face.

"Let me guess. He's got two coloured blue hair, crimson red eyes whiteout any emotion, two blur triangles on each cheek and he's a bit taller than me. Am I correct?" Rei asked, deadly serious.

Tyson and Max gasped when Tyson opened the file with the photograph. Rei had described the youth exactly.

Both turned their heads and looked at the serious neko-jin.

Max was confused. "But Rei...how, when...? Why do you know how...?"

Max looked very confuzzled and Tyson shook his head, looked at the picture and then on Rei and again at the pic on the screen.

"Rei...explain this to me... how... it took me tree days to..." even the red cap looked confused.

Max happy personality automatically activated when he saw a chance to tease his best friend. He chuckled a little.

"Yeah, explain too the numb head here. He's not too bright ya know." Max teased.

"Max, shut it! You're not too smart either, you sugar- freak!" Tyson countered.

Rei took a deep breath, shut his eyes as if he was thinking, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I saw him tonight when I was coming here. He's not the ordinary type. This isn't gonna' be an easy match, like the others, this one can be tough. I felt it. He tried to stock me, he came further than the ordinary spies or assassins, but I shook him off after a while. What worries me the most is Max little howl a few minutes ago..." Reis voice was emotionless.

Max hanged with his head and quickly lost all his cheerful attitude. "I'm sorry...really sorry Rei. But you scared me..."

The sharp, golden eyes of the older teen weakened. He sighted and made a pale grin. "Yeah, I know Max. I'm sorry to, but enough of that, lets get busy guys!"

He turned around to the non-stop working mess, went over to the tables and jumped up.

"Hey! Hey, listen! Could you listen to me here?!" Rei shouted.

None of the many peoples listened. They were all stuck up with their tasks and jobs.

"Gah! This is insane!" Rei sighted as his attempt to get their attention failed.

He looked at the people. Were they never quiet? He made up his mind.

He slammed a pile of books, that laid on the messy tables, right down into the floor and lifted his head and howled like a wolf. Everyone rapidly turned their heads around to see what was going on.

"So that's what it takes to get you folks attention! Listen up, I want Cheeba, Kenny, Max and Tyson to come to my room right away! The rest of you that are working with computers focus on hacking into the maffias database, and check what they've done in the three latest weeks . You others just wait for further orders. That was your boss speaking, so no side-tracks or ideas of your own, you hear me?!"

Rei jumped down from the tables and went up a stair. Everyone else in the room quickly got on to their orders, cause if Rei was so serious he meant every word.

Rei's room was private and was rather comfortable. Big fluffy red and golden pillows were spread all over the huge, soft dark red carpet that covered the wooden floor. The curtains were made of cream white silk and the huge bed was draped with thick luxurious fabrics.

High bookcases made of mahogany stood on both sides of the room and were filled with both rare antique stuff and expensive vases, statues, books and such.

The table beside the bed was totally covered with priceless stones and gems. Red rubies, shimmering lapiz lazuli, dark obsidian, deep green jade, shining diamonds and, you name it, there were every rare, expensive stone that was discovered, even the two drawers of the table was overfilled whit glittering gems.

And if that wasn't enough the whole room was sparkling of jewellery that was spread all over the place. Golden necklaces with amber stones, bracelets filled with pearls, crowns, rings broaches and whatever jewellery you could ever imagine.

And this was where the meeting between the friends was to be hold.

Kai:

Kai was still running after the weak echoes of the scream. He rushed trough the filthy allays, jumped over rotten fences and finally came to an opening between the dark houses. The moon was once again in it's full glory and shined down on the youth.

He didn't show any reaction at all when he saw a black shiny car standing in front of a dirty old house. He just checked the surroundings with his cold, calculating eyes. When he decided that the coast was clear, Kai walked straight to the car and laid his hand on the hove. It was still warm.

Kai instantly ran back into the shadows and hid behind a large pile of rusty metal and dirt.

"So someone is here... or at least, have been. The rebellious tiger maybe? Then I assume they have some sort of code to be able to enter... then I'll just wait here until someone's walked trough that crappy door and said the password, so I can sneak in." He whispered low to himself.

Kai reached his hand to his pocket and felt the cold steel. He smiled and took out the pistol he'd carried on all his missions. He'd never missed a shot with it. And this wasn't going to be the first.

He chuckled evilly and saw the moonshine dance over the deadly piece of metal, and then put it down in the pocket again.

"Annihilation is close now Rei Kon..."

He smirked. Just because he wasn't allowed to shoot the beautiful cat, didn't mean that he couldn't shoot someone that stood close to Rei...or even kill every single one of the members of his group, one by one...

* * *

So, that's it. I'm done with chapter two and now you have to do the work. Press the blue button! 


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen, gomen! I didn't think anyone would review and that's why I didn't check the stats on this story. But finally I did and then ther was four reviews! does the happy dance On with the fic!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!_

* * *

"Annihilation is close now Rei Kon..."

Kai smirked. Just because he wasn't allowed to shoot the beautiful cat, didn't mean that he couldn't shoot someone that stood close to Rei...or even kill every single one of the members of his group, one by one...

* * *

Rei:

The meeting in the thief's room was to begin. Everyone who was summoned had finally come and the group sat on the luxurious pillows.

Cheeba looked seriously "So Rei, tell me, it looks like I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on here. Why all the seriousness and the sudden rush?

Kenny waved his arms to get attention. "No, wait! I don't know anything either Cheeba, so I'd like an explanation too. Rei, why does everyone in the computer-team work on things that happened recently in the maffia? They're my group..."

Rei turned his golden depths around to Cheeba, a red haired man with a nice face and light green eyes.

Rei thought for a moment, took up a beautiful bracelet and looked at it.

Then he threw it into a shrine on the opposite side of the room.

"I'll take the short version here. A guy, same age as me, is tracking us. He'll probably be at our front door in, lets see... ten minutes maximum." Rei coldly calculated.

"Just because I was so stupid..." Max whined and the guilt shone in his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe so Maxie, but I'll think we could have some use of this man. And Kenny, the reason why they work on that, is because I need the info on that boy's background. To be sure it really is Hiwatari..." Rei said in a warm voice.

Tyson rolled hi eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I got it now. So why are we here Kitty?"

Suddenly Reis face was very close to Tysons. He grinned and the pure white fangs flashed.

His pupils turned thinner and longer, like a cats eye. He grabbed Tyson's collar and pulled him so close that their noses was almost touching.

"No one, I repeat, no one ever calls me that! Is that clear Tysie?!" Rei furiously growled.

Tyson swallowed. He loved his friend Rei, but sometimes he forgot that horrible thing four years ago. Rei hadn't been able to really stop blaming himself for it.

"Yes, boss." Tyson said in a tiny voice.

Suddenly Rei turned around and went back to his seat. Everyone looked down at the floor. They remembered it too.

Rei sighted. "So, I have a plan. That's why you're here.

Cheeba looked at the beautiful neko-jin with questioning eyes. "Plan? Why don't we just chase him away or kill him, like we always do?"

Rei shook his head. "No, not this one. And for further information, no one is gonna kill the little spy. Come closer my friends and I'm gonna tell you what I think we should do..."

Everyone made the circle smaller and the characteristic smile appeared on Reis lips. He leaned forward and began to explain.

After the whispering explanation of the plan, Tyson smiled at Rei and chuckled. "Well, why don't I just take a little walk?"

Everyone grinned.

Kai

He'd stayed hidden in more than five minutes, not even moving an inch. He just laid there with eyes shut barely visible in the dark shadows. It was only when you checked his breathing you knew he was alive. He didn't even twitch when the firs cold raindrop fell on his pale forehead. And after a while he was soaking wet of the sudden rainstorm that raged over the Russian city.

Suddenly, a sharp, snapping sound cut through the thick silent of night. Kais crimson eyes snapped open and he listened carefully to the vague sounds that came closer.

"_Sounds like two...no, just one person. Hmmm...it sounds like he's hurt. Hehehe, this should be easy, he's sounding like a herd of elephants! Now I'll just check..." _Kai thought, smiling.

Kai lifted his head very slowly and wore careful to not make noise. He looked out over the small open space whit emotionless, calculating eyes.

What he saw could've made him laugh, if he wasn't so disciplined and hard trained.

Just one dirty person came out of the heavy rain, and pretty bad beaten too. The lonely figure dragged his left leg after him, he held his arm around, what looked like, his numb left arm and the clothes were in a miserable condition. The navy blue hair laid, soaking of the rain, licked to his face and the eyes were covered by a bright red cap. The miserable figure dragged himself up the stairs to the door. Then he knocked a special way on the door and a well hidden hatch opened. The person out in the rain said something to the person inside. The hatch closed and the door opened.

Kai chuckled inside his head. "This is going to be an easy match! The useless old fools must have overestimated that Rei. He's not hard to catch, just leading me too his door! Lets pay a visit to my prey and his slaves."

He already memorised the knocking code and now he laid his white scarf over his head and wrapped it around his face. Now his eyes were covered by shadows and he made his best to look harmless and cold, the last wasn't hard cause he really was freezing of all the rain.

Kai walked slowly against the door, went up the low stair and knocked at the door. Once again the hatch opened and Kai looked down on the floor.

Person inside looked at him. "May I help you?"

"I'm back from my mission. My info goes directly to Rei Kon." Kai mumbled.

As soon as he said that the first lightning struck the surface of the city, and Kai instinctively turned around. The scene that met him was just darkness and the sound of the raging storm, but he felt like he was being watched. Suddenly the second bolt of electricity ran down and in the rapid flash of light he saw it!

A shadow in the darkness hanged upside-down from the roof. "Hell yeah! You're not going anywhere. You're mine now, _Kai Hiwatari_. Time has come to know the truth!"

Kai quickly reached for his gun, but before his hand came down to the pocket he felt a hand over his mouth. Then he could smell the scent of chloroform, and struggled to get away.

But he was too late. The chloroform had done its job, and he felt sleepy and dizzy. Just before he was about to close his eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the song of the heavy raindrops falling to the ground, the shadow that hanged upside-down jumped down, with the scary agility and grace of the feline race, and came into the vision of his tired eyes. He'd never forget those eyes.

The golden eyes of a tiger, looking right into his soul. The beautiful object he was meant to capture... _Rei Kon_...his eyes shut and the neko-jin picked up his prisoner bridal style and walked in with Cheeba who was holding the piece of fabric, dripping of chloroform...

* * *

I'm done! Hope this was to your liking and I hope you'll have pity on me and review! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Graaahh! This was driving me insane! A bug apparently got into my account and I wasn't able to update anything! They fixed it now, but I feel kind guilty. So I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter. Reviewers, you rock my world!

_Discalimer: I don't own anything, not even my OC. He can belong to anyone._

* * *

The raven haired thief sat quiet on top of one of his big mahogany bookcases when Kai started to wake up. Both Kai's hands and feet were bound and they'd put a gag on him. Now when he was waking up, he was very dizzy and sleepy. When he finally realised what happened and where he was, he started a furious, but futile, struggle against the ropes.

"So you've woken up now, sleepyhead. I thought we'd killed you."

Kai quickly turned his head against the neko-jin and tried to speak, but the red fabric over his mouth was thick and sat tight. Rei giggled and jumped down whiteout a single sound, landed right in front of Kai and quickly ripped the gag off. Kai gasped for air in a couple minutes, while Rei jumped and landed in the luxurious king size bed.

"What were you trying to say, Hiwatari? Was it the good old "you'll never get away with this" or a plain simple "I'm gonna' kill you"?" Rei teased while playing with the silk fabric draped over the bed.

Kai was furious. "You scumbag! My boss was right; you are the worst criminal in history! Coward! Despicable rat!"

Rei raised an eyebrow and sighted. "I liked you better when you were asleep, and besides, is it so wise to say such things to the one that holds your life in his hands?"

Kai once again regained his emotionless attitude and, the even so tiny, sparkle in the crimson eyes died. He crawled up in a sitting position.

"My life doesn't mean anything, so go ahead. Kill me." He said in an emotionless voice.

Rei sighted and took a handful expensive stones out of one of the open drawers, looked at them and started to thoughtfully play with them instead of the fabric.

"I see. So you don't remember at all, do you? Nothing, not even me?" Rei said thoughtfully with just a hint of sadness hidden deep under the carefree attitude.

Kais interest woke up, but he didn't show it. He just sat there glaring at the beautiful youth that played with the glimmering gems. The neko-jin looked back, with a frown on his face, and threw a big golden pillow on the hostage. It hit Kai right on and, because he couldn't move, he fell down on the floor, head first. When the dizzy Kai finally could lift his head, to send a death glare on his warder, the rebel leader was gone!

"Where did he go? Gah, my head is killing me!" Kai groaned.

"I hope you don't die yet, cause you gotta' listen to the truth first, _Kai-kun_."

Kai gasped. Rei had silently moved from the bed all the way around the struggling Kai, and now he stood bent over Kais back, laughing silently in his ear. Kai felt the warm breath and the slight touch of the long black bangs on his cheek. One part of him was confused, but the other one wished that Rei should kiss him...

"NO! What am I thinking?! Over my dead body!" Kai shouted and tried to crawl away from Rei.

The surprised Rei jumped onto the bookcase and hissed. He truly looked like an angry cat. "Sheesh! Remind me to not get close to you again! Maybe I was wrong about you! That you were hopelessly lost in amnesia! Maybe I should've killed you the first time I saw you! What was I thinking?! That you should remember the truth? Remember me? Maybe I didn't mean that much to you after all!"

Now it was Kais turn to get angry, but instead of showing it he just glared and struggled fanatically to sit up.

But somehow his wall off emotionless and cold feelings became weaker and the icy shield that he put up lowered. His curiosity was awakened and all the hours of training in loneliness vanished like snowflakes on warm ground.

Rei was oddly quiet. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach and then stole his feelings. He was empty. Drained. Kai didn't remember him at all. But he was going to! Rei wouldn't give up so easily.

Suddenly he grinned. That smile which was so typical for him.

"So you don't want to know, eh? I'm disappointed in you Kai Hiwatari. I thought you mission was to recover information to Mr. Voltaire, correct? And now you don't want to listen to the leader himself?" Rei said in a low voice.

That's when it struck Kai. His name! His mission! His boss! He stopped struggling. He was so confused. "How do you know my name? And Mr. Voltaire, the mission and how did you know that it was me outside? It could've been someone else." He mumbled.

Rei chuckled. His eyes sparkled like the golden necklaces that lied thrown on the floor, and he started to purr.

"So you finally come to realise. Come on Kai, I thought you were better than the average spy. Do you remember when you first saw me?" Rei tilted his head slightly, looking like a curious child.

Kai glared. "Yeah, only on a photo, and in reality, just now. Never before." Kai didn't show any sign of that he'd lied.

Rei purred and grinned. "Stop lying. I know you saw me in that alley. When I jumped over the space between the houses. I saw you, and then I just calculated the time till you would come. Max lil' shriek was a part of my trap. Nothing escapes me. Not even you."

Kai gasped, witch was pretty difficult, because his chest was pressed to the floor and his face was just centimetres over the soft, dark red carpet. Rei saw the tiny sparkle light up again in his prisoner's eyes and felt satisfied. He'd made him curious. Good.

"And here I thought, I could tell you my secrets, witch I've been carrying in four lonely years. But maybe I wasted my time, searching for you. Maybe your memory of me and your past isn't welcome anymore?" Rei said, his voice unintentionally waverin just slightly.

Rei looked curiously at his hostage. He could now see that deep inside Kai, the curiosity, the urge to know who he really was, finally had awakened. He once again took a long leap and landed on a thick pile of cushions on the bed.

He sighted theatrically and looked at the imprisoned Kai with a smile. "Aww, well it seems like our lil' chat leads to a dead end. But don't worry; I have plenty of time to explain things. TYSON! CHEEBA! Come here for a sec, will ya!?"

Tow seconds after he'd called the two boys came rushing through the door. The quick entree and the suspect grins that were playing on their lips, told that this was also a part of the plan.

The always so polite Cheeba bowed and smiled at Rei and Kai. "I'm sorry for bursting in so rudely, but you seemed to need us boss."

Tyson grinned. "Yeah, we thought you had trouble with the big icicle over there. Are you all right, Rei?"

Rei looked at Kai and smiled a mysterious smile. He'd got his curiosity awakened, so it was time to settle things.

Rei felt bad for letting Kai just lay there on the floor, but he had no other choice. Rei's heart was dark and sad. He clenched his fist. They would never get away with what they've done!

Rei's face still remained calm. "No, I'm OK guys, but the conversation isn't going very well."

Cheeba and Tyson looked at each other. They were all in for this play. Cheeba turned his green eyes to Rei. "Is he rude? I've got more chloroform. Or a nice room that he could stay in."

Tyson took a step forward. "Hehehe, sure! We could escort him there, if you want chief."

Kai studied the youth that had taken a step forward. Hadn't he seen him somewhere before? The red cap seemed familiar...

His eyes widened. The man in the rain! The one that'd led him to this place!

Rei saw the surprise in Kais eyes. "Oh, haven't you two already met? It was Tyson that was my bait to lure you here."

Tyson laughed. "Oh, yeah! I was really convincing, wasn't I? Geez, it was freezing outside! And I had to remember that stupid knock code! But if the hostage is tired we can stuff him in some place else."

Cheeba and Tyson took one of Kais arms each and started to drag him towards the door. The prisoner didn't struggle. Kai was too confused to even twitch. What was going on?! All his training, cold attitude, selfishness and will to continue just ran right of him. What truth? Why was he so attracted to Rei, a boy he never met before? His past?

"You've got two options, you know. Either you can stay and talk to me, or you can follow my boys here to a private room." Rei held up two fingers to illustrate the situation.

Kai snapped up from his thoughts of the sound of the neko-jins purring voice. He had to swallow his pride and honour to get to the truth. Then he could decide witch side he was on.

"I'll...I'll stay for now..."

Rei smiled. Thank goodness that the stubborn youth had some curiosity left! "Then it's settled! You can let him down now guys."

Cheeba and Tyson blinked at Rei. The plan went as expected.

Tysons stomach growled. "I'm starving man. Can't we just eat something now?! I'm dying of hunger!" He whined.

Cheeba shook his red hair and blinked at Tyson. Cheeba knew all about Tysons eating habits, but there were one thing that remained to do. Tyson nodded.

Kai gasped for air when he felt the sudden movement, and he realised what they were going to do next. At the same time they threw the imprisoned Kai in a big pile of huge pillows.

"Guys! He didn't do anything!" The surprised Rei glared playfully at the two pranksters.

Cheeba and Tyson laughed. The youth seemed so icy so they decided to cool him off a little. Not even Rei could keep the mask, he tried to suppress a giggle and he smiled an, inclusive fangs smile.

Cheeba poked the pile of pillows and Kai with his toes. "Well, our job seems to bee done Ty-meister! Let's get some food!"

"Yeah, food! I love it! Is there anything left form the dinner?"

"Hmm, guess so. Let's take it before someone else scoffs it down their throat. Oh, and Rei?"

Rei turned his head against the food-fantasising couple. Tyson was already at the door and jumped up and down, thinking about the huge amount of food he was going to eat, but Cheeba looked at Rei.

Rei turned his attention to the read-head. "Yeah?"

Cheeba blinked, and looked at the huge heap and the only visible thing of the struggling Kai. His feats. "We're close by, so just scream, and we'll come runnin' again."

Rei looked at Kai, and then on Cheeba. Then on Kai again. His tied up feats were visible in the middle, under a big orange velvet pillow. The rest of him was covered with a large amount of golden and red cushions and pillows. Rei knew Cheeba was just teasing poor Kai, and he grinned.

"No, I'll be fine. He decided to stay so, I guess he wants to at least hear the story he came for, and then decide if he's gonna' kill me or not."

"Don't joke about somethin' like that..." Tyson made a face, and his worry about his friend was obvious.

And then the duo went out of the room.

* * *

All done, and about time too! I know I say this every time, but please review and make a sad soul happy! 


	5. Chapter 5

There, I'm updating now! Finally. And all because of Aalinagirl that added me to her Story Alert...she might not know it but she made me remember that I had to finish this chappie ; So many thanks to Aalinagirl!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of thecharacters. Do not sue me!**

* * *

Rei sighted as he saw the others leave the room. Then he turned his head to the comical scene of poor Kai, whose struggle now developed to a raging war against the ropes and the pillows.

He grabbed Kais feets and pulled the moving body hard out of the mess. Kai landed face down on the floor and started to gasp for air. Sort of like a goldfish (if Kai could ever remotely look like one ;).

"Can't...hahh...I can't...hahh...air...cough" Kai panted.

Rei quickly understood. He rapidly untied the ropes around his hands and feets and turned the breathless Kai upwards and laid his head against the soft carpet. Kai was now still and he took in deep breaths of air. He could breath easier now when his hands were free, but he couldn't for the world understand why the ropes had been untied.

"Why...? Why did you untie me? I could even try to kill you now when I have the chance..."

Rei smiled fondly at him. Maybe he wasn't hopelessly lost after all. "I hope you won't try that just yet, I'd like to sort some things out with you first. And I'd like to think that you...never mind, I was just trying being nice."

Rei tried to help Kai up and grabbed his pale and muscular arm. He purred very low of the familiar feeling of his fingers touching the pale skin. Kai didn't hear the neko-jins sound, he only felt the touch by the soft hand against his skin. That touch started a rumble of feelings inside his body and mind. A sudden ray of memories flashed through his head...him with another person covered in shadows...the person reached out a hand but then everything exploded... and Kai quickly pulled his arm away and buy doing that he made Rei loose his balance and almost fall all over Kai. But Kai didn't notice, since he closed his eyes.

"Kai...? Are you starting to remember...?" Rei asked in a cautious voice.

Kai opened his eyes and for the first time, and Rei could see a thing that'd never been seen reflected in the crimson eyes of the pale youth. A thing more horrible to feel than pain.

Pure fear and confusion.

Rei stayed quiet. He knew that memories of the past never could bee really erased; they stayed intact in the deepest caves in ones heart. Kai just had to look carefully inside himself and find them on his own and maybe with a little help from Rei.

"Tell me...what...who am I? Why did I...recognise you...from the picture? I don't know anything anymore...but you...I think I..." Kai's voice wasn't above the faintest whisper.

Rei smiled and tilted Kais head so he looked straight into his ruby eyes. His own eyes radiated strong happiness and love.

"Kai! You remember? I knew it wasn't futile! Kai, do you want me to tell you?" Rei's exited voice sounded so familiar to Kai.

Kai looked on the beautiful boy that was almost lying on top of him. He really was stunning to see.

The raven bangs slightly brushed his face when the neko-jin moved closer, that feeling was familiar in a way that he couldn't explain and Kai, for some reason, blushed. He rose his pale hand and stroke Rei's jet black hair. It was so smooth; it ran like streaming water between his fingers and Rei purred softly. Kai wasn't as surprised as he should be, I mean he heard a person purr for gods sake! But somehow it fitted to Rei's feline ways and a tingle of red played over the tanned cheeks. Reis lips brushed lightly over Kais own and, instinctively, he leaned deeper into a light kiss. Rei closed his eyes and one of his lightly tanned hands played in the dual coloured locks of the Russian boy. Then Rei pulled away. His blush had deepened and it was the colour between strawberries and deep red cherries.

Kai's eyes had widened in surprise "Why...did I do that? I'm not allowed to... but he's not here."

"Hehehe, you look cute when you're blushing!" Rei chuckled.

Kai rose his hand to his slightly red cheek. Rei giggled and looked very pleased that he got the boy under him to blush. But this was not the time to do this.

Slipping himself of Kai, the neko-jin sighted. "Kai, do you remember me at all?"

Kai frowned slightly and propped himself up on his elbows. "I think I do...but not really. I can remember your face and that hair of yours...and that purring sound you do. But I can't remember whoyou _are_."

Rei locked his golden orbs with Kai's crimson ones. "Kai...five years ago there was a huge explosion in this area. Many were hurt and many died."

Kai's eyes flared. "I know that! That was your doing!"

Re silenced him with a glare. "Don't interrupt me. As I was saying...the explosion took many lives but..._it wasn't us_."

"What? Not you?" Kai's frown deepened.

"No. Back then we would _never _harm another human being. But, as an organisation with many secrets, we were convenient to blame. As a matter of fact, we were the target for the whole thing...not the people. Do you know what we worked for?"

"I'm not so sure about my sources anymore...but what I've heard you're terrorists."

"No, that was far away from the truth. We were, and still are, working against the Russian maffia. As the last of the neko-jin race, I'm not especially popular and being the only one left, I'm a very rare item to them." Rei's eyes glowed in the dim light.

"You are a neko-jin? A cat-human hybrid?" Kai had suspected this, because of Rei's looks and abilities. One question answered at least.

Rei nodded. "Yes, I am. But the other reason the maffia wanted us annihilated, was that I was in...possession, you could say, of something that they wanted back."

"You stole something from the maffia? One more reason for me to carry out my mission."

Rei waved his hand. "Hear me out first, then decide whom you will believe. The maffia wanted the 'thing' back so badly that they didn't even care if it got slightly...damaged. Do you remember anything before the explosion Kai?"

Kai shook his head slightly, trying to connect the pieces of information he got. "No...I don't. It's all blurry...I can't remember anything clearly before the explosion..."

"Five years ago, I lost someone that I would give my life for, someone I would do anything for. His memory of his life before the incident was erased. I have searched for him these past five years and I found out that he's working for the Russian maffia..." Rei's gaze drifted to the floor. "And that he didn't remember his...boyfriend."

Kai froze. "B-boyfriend? Did you have a-a boyfriend?" Kai sighted. _"There goes my fairly small chance to get him..."_ He straightened himself up to a sitting position. "Who was he?"

Rei looked at him with big honey-coloured eyes. "W-who he was?" He broke down in a fit of laughter. "W-who h-he was? Oh Kai, d-did your memory-loss make you dense?"

"Dense? Kon, I want an answer!"

Rei stifled his laughter and smiled serenely at the Russian youth. "Kai, the possession, the person I lost was you. The one I stole from the maffia was you. My boyfriend who was taken by the maffia was you, Kai."

* * *

Oooh!! What's Kai's reaction gonna' be ne? Please give me ideas and review! 


End file.
